<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me to where you are by fthh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271349">take me to where you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh'>fthh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Phone Sex, pop star dorothea, that's it that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra gets a phone call from a faraway land.</p><p>(or, Dorothea is away on tour. Phone sex happens.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me to where you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*drops this* *runs away*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Petra is, as usual, finished with her paperwork by the time Dorothea calls her. She’s doodling little flowers in the margins of her notebook, mind uncaring about meetings with ministers and palace staff. That can wait tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s drawing flowers under a curly little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mrs. Dorothea Macneary❤ </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she’s interrupted by her phone ringing off her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petra picks it up with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my love,” she greets her girlfriend cheerfully. “How is Varley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s absolutely wonderful here,” Dorothea rasps from the other side. “I picked some strawberries earlier, they were wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s voice sounds breathier than usual, sounds light and airy, and Petra wonders if she’s tired. “Love, you should go to sleep,” Petra commands, stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dorothea gasps, “you’re hot when you’re bossy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It registers in Petra’s mind, then: the low, incessant humming in the background, the shallow breaths Dorothea is taking, the strangled way her syllables are coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea, are you touching yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea lets loose a loud moan, then. “Yes, I am.” She doesn’t sound guilty or shameful, only proud and self-satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What with, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause: Dorothea is biting her lip to concentrate on stroking circles on her clit and gradually increasing the pressure there. Petra knows this: she’s watched Dorothea masturbate in front of her quite a few times. She knows how Dorothea likes to pleasure herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fingers,” Dorothea finally manages to spit out. “I have your strap here next to me, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that is where it has gone,” Petra says with a small chuckle. And so starts their little game. “I shall have to punish you for stealing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s breath audibly hitches through the phone. “And how— how are you going to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Petra drags out her words, knowingly keeping her girlfriend in painful suspense. “When you come back I will ram you into the mattress with the very thing you are reaching for right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea lets out a pitiful laugh. Petra has hit the nail on its head: she knows Dorothea is doing what she says she’s doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I elaborate?” Petra asks further, to which Dorothea only responds with a broken, barely coherent “yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you come back, I shall be waiting in our bedroom, and I expect you to have the strap in your hands. Are you understanding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm.” Dorothea’s pitch is higher than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will put it on and you will lie down in our bed and I will climb into bed and spread your legs apart. What will you do then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— ah, I’d want to kiss you,” Dorothea says with a huff. “I’d want, I’d want, Petra, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Petra objects. “Are you sufficiently wet, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea is silent. Petra knows she’s just plunged two fingers into her hole. Dorothea whimpers pitifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Petra licks her lips. “Are you getting yourself ready for my strap, my love? Are you preparing yourself for the stretch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petra waits for a few moments, lets her girlfriend work herself. She knows Dorothea is thrusting two fingers into herself, she knows the other hand is ghosting over her clit before moving upwards to trail her own slick up her abdomen and finally pinching one nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This has happened a number of times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for me now, my light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes,” Dorothea answers, hurried, out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take me,” Petra commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea takes the strap, positions the head of it to align with her hole. She spreads her labia and when it enters her Petra can almost hear the slick of her girlfriend’s pussy letting the strap in without any friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can hear Dorothea moan into the pillow. She knows Dorothea is pausing to get herself used to the girth before moving once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Dorothea acknowledges her, but her attention is still between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deeper, my love, I know you can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you come back we will break the bed together. Do you not think that is a nice thought?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she says through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then if you are good now I will make good on my promise, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears Dorothea lean back on her pillows. She knows Dorothea is spreading her legs in order to accommodate the strap, and with a wavering moan, she knows Dorothea has the thing buried inside her to the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasepleaseplease, Petra, talk to me, I wanna hear you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Petra says, lets Dorothea find her rhythm with the strap, lets her girlfriend thrust it in and out of herself. When Dorothea goes silent except for regular grunts, she continues talking: “Do you not wish I were next to you, Dorothea? Do you not wish I were the one thrusting into you, so you do not have to strain yourself so much? Do you not wish I were there to have your nipples in my mouth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea is silent, but Petra knows she’s nodding frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, will you come for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petra, I’m— I’m close, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petra talks her through it, guides her girlfriend as waves of pleasure crash onto her, talks about how they’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> once they’re together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you touch your clit for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea does, and she comes undone screaming her girlfriend’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, very good, you’ve done very well,” Petra coos into the phone. She wishes she were there instead, fingering her girlfriend through her orgasm, cuddling her to sleep, but alas, Dorothea has to work overseas and Petra has to stay behind. “When you come back I shall reward you properly after I punish you for taking the strap without permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea isn’t listening. She only responds with a grunt in acknowledgement. She’s still fucking herself with the strap to come down from her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, my love,” Petra says once she’s certain Dorothea has stopped and has pulled the strap out of herself, “go clean up before you sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dorothea says, tired. “I wanna sleep now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can let you do this. You have been so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me until I sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petra obliges. She can’t wait to get home so she can take care of herself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ha.... thanks for reading i started this during lecture this afternoon because <i><a href="https://twitter.com/yoctogram_">someone</a></i> was enabling my gremlinism at 1:30 in the afternoon</p><p>(im not complaining)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>